Kagome Higurashi Part 3
by 0mE1516
Summary: Part 3 KH


Part 3

Once she had finally reached the door to the house out of breath Kagome had a weird feeling not to go inside. Like there was an evil aura surrounding the house. She just ignored it and opened the door worried for the man and she was freezing her ass off. Once the door was open it showed the house was a total wreck.

"What...happened?" she said stunned. "Damn it! The man!"

Kagome quickly ran to the living room and the man was standing there in front of the fire place with his wrapping off and no blood or anything!

"Didn't you know that you should never bring a stranger into your home?" the man said turning to her with a smile.

"Damn it, Chamara!" she screeched.

"Ah, so you figured it out did ya? Yes, I am a Chamara...well; to be more specific, I am a Bear Chamara." He smiled. "You have killed many of my friends and now I shall do to them as they have done to me." He said

"I would like to see you try!" she yelled. "RYUUKEN!" She waited for Ryuuken to come but nothing happened. Kagome couldn't imagine what was wrong. It came the last time she called to it, what is so different this time? Does she need to be in life threatening trouble?

"Don't worry. I've heard about your ability with your precious sword. Now I know something else, you are able to call to it. Fascinating. I shall remember that." he said taking a step closer to her.

"What did you do to my sword?!" she yelled at him.

"Don't worry its safe. It was such a beautiful sword, the blade was as well, that I couldn't destroy such art that I decided to keep it for my self." He smirked touching the sword that she now noticed was at his side. Kagome also noticed that it was shaking, like the last time when it tried to reach her.

"Damn you to hell." she growled.

Kagome knew she was in trouble and things weren't going to turn out good. She had to find something to fight with. Kagome had no clue where Sesshoumaru kept his swords so that was out of the question. Then she remembered once seeing a suit of armor in one of the hallways. Kagome quickly turned and dashed for the one she thought it was at with the Chamera right on her heals. She then luckily found the suit of armor and with a sword, now the only problem was getting to get the armor to let go of it. Kagome ran up to it and at the first few pulls it didn't budge but finally did and was heavier then she thought.

"I don't think fighting with a heavy sword is going to do you any good." he said standing there.

"Just watch, bastard!" she yelled swinging the sword and trying to gain advantage of the blades weight but it only made her steps and moves slower.

"Too slow." the Chamara said whacking the sword out of her hands and even breaking it in half.

"Now let's not fight. I really just want to get this done and over with. Don't worry, it'll be over before you know it." the Chamara said as he was cracking his knuckles.

"Are you sure you want to kill me? Who knows what I can do?" Kagome said taking a step back.

"I'm positive. You killed far too many of my friends. I..They will have revenge!" he growled taking a step forward. Kagome quickly had to think up something to stall him.

"What I mean is you don't look like the revenge type." she said forcing a small smile.

"Just because I'm a bear Chamara, doesn't mean a thing. Mess with a bear you are bound to get seriously hurt." he said taking another step towards her.

Kagome had to do something. She quickly slid by him a ran down stairs and out the back door. Once outside, she could tell that a storm was coming and the temperature had gone down. The snow hit across her cheeks like a bunch of needles. Kagome had to ignore the cold and find the others, even if Haji still wasn't feeling better.

It was hard to run in the snow with how much of it there was and the freezing cold. Kagome couldn't tell if the Chamara was behind her or not. The thought scared her and she was ready to be attacked any moment.

Finally she gave up. Kagome was tired and most of all cold. She gave out one last call to them, and then fell unconscious. Even out cold she could still feel the snow sting every part of her body. She wanted it to stop so badly, but Kagome just couldn't move and gave up.

Soon Kagome felt heat finally come to her body. It felt so good and she finally realized how cold she really was.

"Is she alive?" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, I can hear her breathing." said the bear Chamara.

"What happened?" said the voice again.

"I chased her out of the house and found her like this. I think she was trying to find her friends." the bear Chamara said.

"Thank you. You can go now, you look tired." the voice said as you heard him stepping closer to her.

"Yes." the Chamara said as he left.

"Hmmm, now what to do?" the voice spoke.

Kagome tried to wake up, but she was too cold to do anything. Kagome could feel how hard she was shaking from the cold.

**She**** wanted so much to find out what was going on. Then ****she**** felt a warm hand touch ****her**** forehead. It felt so good and got ****upset when the hand lifted off.**

**"Poor girl has a fever. She must have been out there for qu****iet some time." the voice said.**

**"Wh-****what's**** g-going o-on? ****Wh****-****who ar-are y-you?" ****she**** shivered, finally with en****ough ****strength**** to wake up fully.**

**"Hm****m****, well, you were saved from the bitter cold. My name is ****Byakuya**** and to put it ****simply**** I am the creator of the ****Cham****ara****." he smiled.**

**"W-why do y-****y****ou do**** s-such a th-thing?" ****she**** asked.**

**"I do it because they want me to. They come to me looking for power and I give it to them. I do warn them and for some odd reason they go along with ****it****." he said handing ****her**** a cup of hot tea. ****Kagome**** quickly took it with o****ut hesitation ****she was**** so cold.**

**"So m-many people are g-gett****ing hurt t-though." she**** argued.**

**"Wel****l, ****it's**** not my concern." he said. That ticked ****her**** off. **

**"How can it n-not be your ****c-concern?!" ****she**** yelled at him.**

**"Temper, temper. ****It's**** none of my concern because it was my creations choice, not mine. I ****don't**** tell them to just go off can kill some one just for my pleasure, ****I'm**** not like that. You see, only some off my creations are like that and some ****aren't****. Now, I would like it if you ****wouldn't****judge them." he said ****pouring****her ****another cup of tea.**

**"You still have control over ****them! If**** you told them to leave people alone then no one would be getting hurt!" ****Kagome said with her shivers**** finally gone.**

**"True, but they do need to survive. I am not going to starve my creations." he said ****as he sat down in an arm chair.**

**She**** just looked at him with e****yes full of hate. 'How can some****one be like t****hat?' ****Kagome thought to herself**

**"I just am, whether you like it or not." he said with a**** smile.****You ****couldn't**** believe it.**

**"But...how****she**** said with confusion and shock.**

**I'm**** not your ordinary human. I can read peoples minds and I can even m****ove animist objects." he smiled. Kagome****couldn't**** believe what ****she was**** hearing. All ****she**** wanted to do now was to ****leave.**

**"I don****'****t think you****'****re going anyw****h****ere. You****'****ve killed some of my crea****tions, so now you'****ll pay by becoming a creat****ion." he said shut****t****ing the door.**

**"I would like to see you try!" ****Kagome said as she**** got up and took a few steps back. ****Kagome noticed she's**** been doing that ****a lot**** and ****she was ticking herself ****off, but ****she**** also knew that it was for a good reason. **

**Kagome****didn't**** know what was going to happen, but it ****wasn't**** going to be good. ****She**** glanced around the room to find a way out, but the only way was the locked door and a window. ****Kagome ****had to take a chance so ****she**** quickly leaped through the window, glass cutting ****her**** everywhere and blood dripping. ****Kagome**** could tell that ****her**** action shocked ****Byakuya**

**'I have to get out of here, but what way is home?' ****Kagome thought to her****self. ****She**** just ran in a di****rection that seemed reasonable.**

**Behind ****her, she**** could hear someone following ****her**** and gaining quickly. ****Kagome**** turned around to find a ****Chamara****, but it looked more animal then human. ****Kagome**** quickly found out why it was catching up so easily, it was a cheetah. The ****Chamara**** quickly pounced at ****her**** and ****she**** then found ****her****self face down on the ground**

**"Why do you run away? You could have so much power. ****It's**** so exci****ted**** how strong you can become. Why not join us?" the ****Cham****a****ra**** said. This ****Chamara**** was different from the past ****Chamara****s****she me****t, this one was a girl! Her ****feminine**** voice whispered in ****her**** ear slyly**

**"The reason is because I am happy the way I am! My body knows its ****limits****! I would never in my life join the likes of you!!" ****Kagome**** spat at her. **

**They**** just looked at each ****oath**** with pure hate when finally she started**** to drag Kagome ****back to the house.**

**"I WILL NOT BECOME ONE OF YOU, NOW PUT ME DOWN!!!" ****she**** screamed tr****ying to grab hold of something.**

**"I ****don't**** care what you want, but ****Byakuya**** said so and I ****follow his orders." she hissed.**

**"Oh! So ****you're**** a good house pet!" ****Kagome**** teased. ****The look she gave was the mea****ning of 'If looks could kill.' **

**As ****Kagome**** had reached the door ****Byakuya**** came out with a bottle of some weird purple drink. ****She**** knew it had to be the thing that turned the****Chamaras**** into what they were.**

**"IM NOT DRINKING IT!!"****Kagome**** screamed trying to get away from the girl**** Chamara****s grasp on ****her**** ankle.**

**Don't**** worry. The transformation only lasts a few days and the I have ****some****thing****s**** for the pain that will follow." ****Byakuya**** said as he**** took off the cap to the drink.**

**Kagome**** started to freak out. ****Kagome****didn't**** want to become one of ****those**** things that killed ****Say****a****-****san. ****She****wouldn't**** be able to bare it. ****She****struggled**** with all of ****her**** might to get away, but the hold on ****her**** ankle was just too strong and****she**** soon started to get tired.**

**"Sir, I got some of the ****medicines**** you asked for and some stuff to make her stop struggling." a man said as he handed****Byakuya**** some bottles.**

**"Thank you, ****Kakashi****Byakuya**** said. "Would you help me give it to ****her?**** We're having a li****ttle trouble restraining her." **

**"Of course." ****Kakashi**** said. ****The man called ****Kakashi****grabbed**** hold of ****her**** wrists and flipped ****her**** over and held ****Kagome**** down with the female holding ****her**** legs.****She**** knew it was going to end. ****Kagome**** would soon become a ****Chamara****Her**** life seemed to end right before ****her**** and a tear sta****rted to stream down ****her chee****k.**

**"Don't**** worry. Ill ****take**** good care of you." ****Byakuya**** said in a soothing voice that seemed ****to be just the opposite****to****her**

**She**** had given up hope right there and stopped struggling. ****Kagome****didn't**** know whether or not it was from the medication ****Kakashi**** had just then given ****her or what, but ****she**** started to feel like ****her****couldn't**** move and tired. **

**As ****Byakuya****kneeled**** down next to ****her**** and started to give ****Kagome**** the potion another man came up with a bunch of ****bruises**** and scratches on him.**** He also seemed to be wo****rn out.**

**What's**** wrong? What is going on?" ****Byakuya**** asked in a serious tone.**

**"Attack...****its them****I**** think they'****ve come for her." the man said.**

**Byakuya**** looked a little ****frustrated****. "Ok, thank you. You can go ****now,**** I ****don't**** want ****them near here." ****Byakuya****ordered**

**"Yes, si****r." the man said as he ran off.**

**Once the man was out of sight ****Byakuya**** looked ****furious****. "Damn it****!!" he yelled under his breath.**

**"Sir, what should we do? Should we continue with ****the transformation?" ****Kakashi**** asked.**

**"Yes, I want to see ****what**** their looks will be on their faces, but I ****don't**** think we have enough time. They'****r****e****closer**** then you think****Byakuya**** said pacing. "I know! ****Let's**** do it right in front of their faces. I would love ****to see their looks." he smiled.**

**Just when ****she**** had gotten hope, ****Byakuya**** goes and crushes it. ****Kagome was**** so mad, but ****she**** could****n't**** do anything. If ****she****weren't**** held down and so tired ****she**** would go up ****to him and sock him a good one.**

**"She seems to have calmed down. If we are to start, now is t****he best time." the female said.**

**"Okay, ****Rukia****You****'****r****e**** right, but I would like to see their faces though. Oh well." he sighed as he started to lean towards ****her**** agai****n.**

**Just as he had the bottle to ****her**** lips the back door burst open with all 4 guys**** standing there looking pissed.**

**"COLLIN!! I SWARE IF YOU PUT JUST ONE DROP IN HER MOUTH I WILL KILL YO****U!!!" ****Inuyasha**** screamed with rage.**

**"I will be happy to rip his head off!!" ****Sesshoumaru sai****d with a s****mirk as he ****clenched**** his teeth.**

**"I call his blood." ****Haji said joi****ning in the "fun".****Yuk****i whispered something to ****Inuyasha**** and then vanished. He quickly ****reappeared**** next to ****her**** and ****knocked out the two C****hamaras like it was the easiest thing to do. **

**Yuk****i...long time no see. I see your skills with the body have improved. Well d****one, but have you ever cured a C****hamara transformat****ion?" ****Byakuya**** said with a smile.**

**Yuki**** just glared at him which was unusual for him. ****Yuki**** quickly ****snatched****Kagome ****off the ground befor****e ****Byakuya**** could do ****her**** any harm.**

**Yuki****...I****'****m sorry." ****she**** whispere****d. ****Kagome**** had barely any strength.**

**"There is nothing you should be sorry for, ****Kagome****. We're just sorry**** to have this happen to you." Yuk****i said as he held ****her**** close giving ****Kagome**** a hug.****The others just stood there ready to at****tack ****Byakuya**** if he did anything.**

**You're**** too late. We already injected her with drug 67. It may not be like this drug 9, but it has almost the same reaction. Soon she should get a high fever."****Byakuya**** said crossing his arms.**

**"DAMN YOU, ****Byakuya****Sesshoumaru**** screamed as he lounged for**** him. ****Byakuya ****do****d****ged him quickly.**

**"Don****'****t you remember? I can read minds. I know everything your thinking. Oh! That reminds me. ****Don't**** even think about it, Yuki****. Leave now and who knows what will happen to the cure****." he snickered. ****Yuki**** flinched and glared at him.**

**Kagome**** soon felt the fever kick in. ****Her**** whole body felt like it was burning. And ****she**** felt ****dehydrated**** like****she****hasn't**** had water in weeks.**

**Yuki****...the fever...I need...water. ****Yuki****, I need water." ****she**** said ho****lding on to ****her**** chest.**

**Kagome****, just hold on." ****Yuki**** said soothingly. He took a quick gl****ance at the others then ****nodded**

**Byakuya****, what do you want. You must want somethi****ng if you did this." ****Haji**** hissed.**

**"I just want her. She ****seems**** strong and I would like to see how strong she could be ****if she was a C****hamara." he said.**

**"That will never happen a****nd you know it!" ****Inuyasha**** growled.**

**Byakuya ****laughed then smirked. "How bout you join me then. Join me then I will giv****e you the antidote." He smiled.**

**Kagome ****didn't**** want this. ****She**** d****idn'****t want ****Inuyasha****joining that creep just to save ****her**

**"No****Inuyasha****don't**** do it. Ill... be fi****ne. Just ****don't****she**** said tired.**

**Kagome****Inuyasha**** said shocked.**

**She**** smiled at him then closed ****her**** eyes ****she was**** so tired. **

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**well**** here is ****part**** 3 sorry i****t took a while**** but ****I**** know you have been waiting ****the next part ****so ****here it is '****see ya in part 4**


End file.
